dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Batsuit
The Batsuit (or Bat-Suit) is the costume of the Batman. Though the suit has been drawn many different ways by different artists, and the stories themselves have described Batman as modifying the details of his costume from time to time, it is most often depicted as consisting of a scalloped cape, a bat-like cowl, a pair of gloves, boots, a yellow utility belt, and dark briefs over a tight-fitting body suit with the image of a bat emblazoned on the chest, either as a part of a yellow ellipse or black entirely. Designs 'Serials' 1943 ''Batman'' To be added 1949 ''Batman and Robin'' To be added Batman 1943.jpg|1943 Batman 1949.jpg|1949 1966 ''Batman'' A blue-purple and gray version of the batsuit with a noticeably shorter cape and tiny ears. There were also white eyebrows painted on the cowl. In keeping with the campy nature of the series, the devices on the utility belt were often used as gags, with one of the most bizarre items being a thermos for storing alphabet soup. In one episode, Bruce Wayne carried two capsules that when dropped in a glass of water became full-sized costumes for Batman and Robin, complete with utility belts. In the crossover episode featuring The Green Hornet, Britt Reid refers to Batman's costume as a "goofy purple cape." BatmanAdamWest.jpg|1966 'Burtonverse' Batman The Batsuit is the costume Batman wears to inflict fear into criminals that he would otherwise be unable to do as Bruce Wayne. Doubling as body armour, the suit is first seen onscreen as Bruce Wayne extends its wings to frighten two thugs who had just performed a mugging on a family attempting to get home from the theatres. As demonstrated, the suit can easily defend its wearer from multiple point-blank gunshots, although the force of the impact still knocks the wearer off their feet. It is also apparently able to not only protect Batman from physical attacks, but also injure the person who attempted to physically attacked him in the process, as evidenced when the Joker attempted to punch Batman after spitting his teeth out, only for him to react as though he significantly injured his hand afterwards with a distinct snapping sound upon impact. Other armoured points are the gauntlets, which can be used to deflect bullets away from the wearer or to protect the wearer from sword strikes, the boots seem to posses similar capabilities. The cape, textured to resemble bat wings, can also be unfurled to give the silhouette of a giant bat to complete the "Batman" effect. Giving the impression that Bruce had been using this suit for some time, the suit is worn by Batman to do battle at Axis Chemicals against Jack Napier's men and used throughout his encounters with the Joker and his men, resulting in it being heavily damaged during the climatic skirmish at the Gotham Cathedral near the film's end. When not in use, the suit was shown to be stored inside a large vault in the Batcave across from Bruce's work station. The impression is given that this was the only suit he currently had for use. ''Batman Returns'' At some point after the events of Batman (1989), the suit is updated to a more angular version, with industrialised lines overrunning its previously organic curves. This new version has shown to posses weak points in the armour, particularly around the sides of the torso as demonstrated by Catwoman. However, the suit still retains its defence against subjects such as bullets, although, again, the impact of the bullets knocks the wearer of their feet. The suit's bat emblem is redesigned (looking more similar to the DC Comics emblem than the previous suit's) and the cape now possesses the ability to solidify into a paragliding harness. The introduction of an industrialised design has probably enabled the suit to be more easily mass-produced than its predecessor, as shown in a scene where Bruce enters the suit's vault to select and assemble from multiple suit-pieces now present. Batman Forever Two Batsuits are featured in Batman Forever (both dubbed the "Kilmer-suit" due to Bruce Wayne/Batman being played by Val Kilmer) the first of which, known as the "Panther Suit", focuses on a more stream-lined anatomical design than the Keaton-suits and a black utility belt instead of a yellow one. Like in Batman Returns, this Batsuit features numerous suit-pieces to be chosen and assembled by Bruce in the Batcave. A notable feature of the "Panther Suit" is a button on the utility belt which causes a fireproof coating to excrete from and cover the cape, allowing Batman to wrap it around himself as a shield from extreme fires. After the regular Batsuits are destroyed by the Riddler, Bruce is forced to use a prototype "Sonar Suit", an iridescent silvery-black suit that possesses a more armour-like design than the "Panther Suit". The suit features a new bat symbol that is spread across the chest instead of being confined within an elipse like in previous batsuits. This new Batsuit utilizes lenses that slide automatically over the cowl's eyeholes to display a sonar-generated image of Batman's surroundings to him, allowing him to see with more accuracy in extreme darkness or glare. Batman & Robin As in the previous film, two Batsuits are featured in Batman & Robin (both dubbed the "Clooney-suit" due to Bruce Wayne/Batman being played by George Clooney). Noticeably bluer in tone, the film's first suit is similar to the "Panther Suit" in design with a different utility belt and the exclusion of yellow from the elipse bat symbol. Notably geared towards ice combat, the suit's boots posses pop-out ice skates for traversing icy floors. The film's second Batsuit, the "Arctic Suit", possesses silver armour pieces as well as an enlarged bat symbol much like the "Sonar Suit's" in Batman Forever. The suits were controversially received as the suits featured nipples and an almost comically enlarged codpiece. Batman Begins The Batsuit is the costume Batman wears to conceal his identity and to frighten criminals. This particular incarnation of the Batsuit is given the most complete description ever seen in a Batman film and possibly the comic books. The suit is derived from Lucius Fox's Research and Development program, within Wayne Enterprises' Applied Sciences Division. It is described by Fox as a "Nomex survival suit" originally intended for advanced military use, but, with its $300,000 price tag, was considered to be too expensive for the United States Army and military in general. Based on an advanced infantry armor system constructed from Nomex, the first layer of protection is an undersuit with built-in temperature regulators designed to keep the wearer at a comfortable temperature in almost any condition. The second layer of protection consists of armor built over the chest, calves, thighs, arms, and back. This armor features a kevlar bi-weave that can stop slashing weapons and can also deflect any bullet short of a straight shot impact, and reinforced joints that allow maximum flexibility and mobility. The armor was then coated with a black latex material to dampen Bruce's heat signature, making him difficult to detect with night-vision equipment. Made of a graphite material, the cowl acts as a protective helmet. The cowl's Kevlar lining is supposed to be bulletproof. A manufacturing defect in the graphite used in the production of the first shipment of the cowl's components made its outer shell incapable of withstanding blunt trauma (a flaw Alfred demonstrates to Bruce Wayne using a baseball bat). Batman apparently takes on Falcone and his henchmen at the docks with the defective helmet. The second shipment was supposed to fix this problem. An advanced eavesdropping device is concealed within the cowl's right ear and enables Batman to listen in on conversations from a distance. Batman's cape is made of "memory cloth," also developed by Lucius Fox. It is essentially flexible in its normal state, but becomes semi-rigid in a fixed form (Batman's wings in the movie) when an electric current is passed through it from the microcircuits in his right glove. Bruce also adds metal gauntlets with scallops on the forearms, an innovation derived from his experience as a pupil of Ra's al Ghul's organization, the League of Shadows. Mainly used to block against knives or other stabbing weapons, Bruce managed to surprise Ra's by breaking the blade of his ninjaken in multiple places with the gauntlets. The Dark Knight The Batsuit is changed in the next film The Dark Knight. In this new design, the bodysuit is made of hardened kevlar plates on a titanium-dipped fiber and is broken into multiple pieces of armor over a more flexible bodysuit for greater mobility. As a trade-off, however, the flexible armor leaves Batman more vulnerable to injury from bullets or knifes in favor of increased flexibility and lighter weight. The cowl of the Batsuit, which in previous film incarnations has been attached to the shoulder and neck, is now a separate component inspired by the design of motorcycle helmets, allowing the wearer to freely swivel and move his neck without moving the rest of his upper torso as was characteristic in all the previous cinematic versions of the Batsuit. Also, a strong electric current runs through it that prevents anyone except Bruce Wayne from removing it, further protecting his identity. In this Batsuit, the iconic blades on the sides of Batman's gauntlets are now retractable and are capable of firing outwards as projectiles. The bat emblem is smaller than the one in Batman Begins and it is more similar to the Batman logo used in the posters. Furthermore, unlike the Batsuit in Batman Begins, this suit does not have an external 'memory cloth' cape, but, rather, a concealed cape in compartments behind the shoulder blades, which eject, connecting to the suits limbs to provide a hang-glider-like functionality with a bat-motif design. The Batsuit also has "sonar-vision", where signals emitted by mobile phones are converted into images in a similar way to sonar. In order to view the-said images, white lenses fold down from Batman's cowl to cover his eyes. Aesthetically, this gives Batman, for the first time in a live action film, the "white-eyed" appearance he is always depicted with in the comic-books and animated series. Fox ran the machine to enable the "sonar-vision", but since it went against Fox's morals to spy on 30 million people, Batman built a self-destruct mechanism to allow Lucius to destroy the machine, so it is most likely the "white eyes" will never appear again. Category:Batman culture Category:Costumes